robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Fugite Stultum
DISCLAIMER: This,like all of my creepypastas, are NOT real. Don't expect me to provide proof. So I've been recently getting loads of spam messages from a group called Fugite Stultum. Loads. Yesterday, I got 60. I'm just gonna join it now so I don't get any more spam. But, I wanna keep a journal of the time I stay there. So, here goes.... Day 1 So, I've joined. The current owning thing says "No one!" and it looks abandoned. I don't even know WHY I got a spambot for it. There's a pretty cool looking base though, and they don't do training. I got a bot PM from the bot too. It said "Thanks for joining! I hope you enjoy your time on roblox with us!" Day 2 The group has become active again! Odd, I know. But they came on active AND we got a new owner! He's called 404mortem. Cool name, right? We're gonna have our first war soon. It's against a small clan called egale nation. The owner said he was worried about doing it and thought he was gonna lose. Good. Day 3 We won! When we went to war against us, the owner suddenly acted scared. When we killed him he left. The same thing happened to all of his clan. I guess they got kicked or something? Day 4 I CAN'T LEAVE THE GROUP. I just tried to, but the leave button isn't there. This isn't good. Anyway, I've asked a friend to try to get me out of it. When I said that, he looked at me and asked why I was worried, as the group was permission to join AND it was inactive. This was pretty creepy. Also, the owner asked me to join a game. I did that, and it was just a blank baseplate with weird music playing. Day 5 We're fighting another small clan soon, but I'm not gonna participate. I don't want to fight another small clan. Not after what happened to the previous clan we went against. I checked their profiles, and... They're all deleted. Day 6 I've been getting messages from the bot again. The strangest thing happened. When I was playing Phantom Forces, 404mortem joined. He asked me to join the war against the other clan. When I said no, he crashed my game. The red bar above said "Wrong choice." I got kicked from the game and was left on the roblox website. I tried to join other games but I just kept on being kicked. Day 7 Today is the day I told the truth about 404mortem. I went to OT (Off Topic, if you don't frequent the forums) and posted a link to his profile. I also said how he was freaky and could post while his user is actually 404'd. Suddenly, 404mortem posted. He said "Wrong choice." and the thread was banned. Day 8 It's... gone. It's gone. I got a message from 404mortem first thing this day. It read "YOU'RE DEAD MEAT.". Then, I went to the forums and friended all the people who posted on the thread. Suddenly, One of them partied all of us and took us to a game with admin. He gave us all admin and told us to "have fun." And it was pretty fun! Until 404mortem joined. He tped us to his place. It was a blank baseplate with weird music playing, like before. We all got tped in a circle. 404mortem suddenly was able to drag me over to the middle of the circle. He looked at all the people. Then, he began a really long wordwall. "this guy. he's been a thorn in my side. i really really really don't like him. he's ruined my stuff. he's joined my group and not obeyed orders. and worst of all, he's tried to snitch on me. this is what he gets. Suddenly, my character was shattered into tiny pieces, like glass. My account was gone. And the worst thing was... It was one of Fugite Stultum. It posted like them. It acted like them. So a word of warning. Don't ever visit Fugite Stultum. Just ignore the spam messages. Please. For the safety of your account.Category:Unfinished Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Users